uvmggfandomcom-20200215-history
UVM Genetics
Welcome to the UVM Genetics & Genomics Wiki Class wiki for the Genetics and Genomics course in the Department of Microbiology and Molecular Genetics, University of Vermont, Burlington VT USA. John Burke is the course instructor, and can be reached at john.burke@uvm.edu or @JohnBTV. The Twitter hashtag for the course is #uvmgg. Comments, questions and suggestions are welcome. Use the comments section on the relevant page, or John's Wikia wall, or Twitter as appropriate. About the Course This course is being offered for the first time in the 2012 fall semester, and is intended for both graduate students and advanced undergraduates. It will be a highly collaborative and open course in which students will have the backing of an excellent textbook and an experienced instructor, while learning how to cope with a vast flow of new information. Students will generate, evaluate, and collaboratively edit content and will primarily be evaluated by the quality of their contributions and collaborations in class and on this wiki. Getting Started #Sign up for the course and pay your tuition bill. (Thanks, mom!). Of course, auditors and visitors are also welcome. #Get your hands on a copy of the textbook, Introduction to Genomics (Oxford University Press, 2nd edition, 2012),'' ''by Arthur M Lesk. The UVM bookstore is having trouble acquiring them, so I bought ten copies from Barnes and Noble which you can purchase from me at cost. (I'll bring them to the first class). If you still need one once those are gone, you can buy or rent a copy from your favorite bookseller. The textbook is moderately priced ($55-$75), and we'll make very heavy use of it. You might be able to get by without your own copy, but I really do not recommend trying to do so. #I strongly recommend bringing a laptop to class for web access and wiki editing. Alternatively, a tablet or smartphone may be used, but editing is harder on smaller devices (at least for me). It does not matter if it's a PC, Mac, Linux, Android or iOS, since we will only use universal software, most of which is cloud-based. #Download and install Evernote(free) on all of your devices. Evernote will be used for collecting and organizing course materials and can be used for general note-taking. It works on any computer, tablet, or smart phone through either an app or a web site. The coolest thing is that it automagically syncs all your notes and documents across all of your devices. The free version of Evernote is fine, and you can easily upgrade to the paid version later, if you want to. #Get a Twitter account (free), if you don't have one already. Choose a user name that is not too embarrassing, since this is professional stuff and your contributions will be visible to anyone on the web, including your grandmother and future employers (I am @JohnBTV on Twitter). If you have any privacy issues, have recently escaped from prison, or are enrolled in the Witness Protection Program, please speak to me and we'll do whatever is necessary. Make a link for #uvmgg, as all of our class tweets will go there. #Get a Wikia account (free). This will be used for hosting and editing the class wiki site (which you are reading right now). I chose Wikia, because it runs on the same software as Wikipedia (aka The World's Most Important Web Site), so you will be able to transfer all of your editing talents to Wikipedia later on. Again, be judicious with your choice of user name, since your posts, comments and edits will be public. There is a growing trend for scientists to edit Wikipedia using their real names, and to freely disclose their professional affiliations. I do this, editing both Wikipedia and Wikia as John Mackenzie Burke, but you should feel free to use anything you're comfortable with. #Download and install the free version of Geneious. Absolutely wonderful sequence analysis software that runs on Mac, PC, or Linux. Even the free version has terrific capabilities. Matters Arising: Current Class News, Questions, Comments and Issues Class Announcements from Dr Burke Student Pages: Goals, Plans and Progress Reports Research News Comments, Kudos and Complaints Expectations General class requirements #Attend class regularly and be an active and constructive participant. #Read the textbook. The whole damn thing by the end of the semester. #Follow the #uvmgg Twitter feed and contribute to the discussion in a lively and constructive manner. #Add new wiki pages, content, criticisms, suggestions and edits to the required Wiki content sections (see below). Do the same in any of the optional sections, as you wish. Carefully follow the class Guidelines for Wiki Editing. #Be prepared to present and discuss the pages that you have contributed to in class. #Be willing to contribute your expertise to support other class members when they need it. #Become a skilled practitioner of the art of collaboration, including constructive criticism. #Learn to formulate insightful questions in the area of genetics and genomics. Required Wiki content sections #Class Notes #Concepts and Jargon #Resources #Genetic Studies #Genomic Studies #Personal page #Student-generated questions and solutions #Textbook problems and solutions #Wikipedia page evaluations Optional Wiki content sections #Biographies of Geneticists and Genome Scientists #Blog Reviews #Book, Film and Video Reviews #Current News Evaluations #Humor for Gene Geeks #Metagenomic Studies #Textbook issues, corrections and updates Contents of this Wiki Biographies of Geneticists and Genome Scientists | Church, George | Guthrie, Christine | Lander, Eric | McClintock, Barbara | Sanger, Fred | Steitz, Joan | Blog Reviews | CDC Genomics and Health Impact Blog | Genomes Unzipped | The Personal Genome | Book and Film Reviews | GATTACA (film) | Genome: The Autobiography of a Species in 23 Chapters, Ridley | Jurassic Park, Crichton | The Eighth Day of Creation, Judson | The Hunger Games, Collins | The Windup Girl, Bacigalupi | Class Notes | 2012 27 August | 2012 29 August | Concepts and Jargon | Activator | Allele | Alternative splicing | Amino acid | Annotation | Archaea | Asexual reproduction | Assembly | Bacteria | Biodiversity | Bioinformatics | Biopunk | BLAST | Cancer genome | Candidate gene study | cDNA | Central dogma | Chloroplast | Chromosome | Chromatin | Classical Genetics | Clone | Cloning | Coding | Combinatorial | Common ancestor | Complementation | Complex phenotypes | Contig | Copy number variation | Creationism | Curation | Deletion mapping | Deletion mutation | De novo sequencing | Diploid | DIY biology | DNA | DNA damage | DNA sequencing | Dominance | Duplex | Enrichment | Enzyme | Epigenetics | Epistasis | EST | Evolution | Exon | Eukaryote | Forward genetics | Fusion | GenBank | Gene | Gene chip | Gene cluster | Gene duplication | Gene expression | Gene regulation | Gene synthesis | Gene therapy | Genetic code | Genetic counseling | Genetic drift | Genetic engineering | Genetic information | Genetic map | Genetic screening | Genetics | Genome | Genome browser | Genomics | Genotype | GFP | GMO | GWAS | Haploid | Haplotype | High-throughput sequencing | Homolog | Huntington's disease | Insertion mutation | Intron | In vitro selection | Karyotype | Knockout | Knock-in | Linkage disequilibrium | Marker | Mating | Metagenome | Microarray | Mitochondrial DNA | Mitochondrion | Missing heritability | mRNA | Model organism | Molecular cloning | Mosaic | Mutagen | Mutant | Mutation | ncRNA | Null mutation | Next-gen sequencing | Noncoding | Nonsense mutation | Nucleic acid | Nucleotide | Null mutant | Operon | Ortholog | Paralog | Partial diploid | Personal genomics | Phenotype | Physical map | Plasmid | Plastid | Polar mutation | Polynucleotide | Prokaryote | Protein | Proteome | Pseudogene | Read | Read length | Recombinant DNA | Recombinant organism | Recombinant protein | Recombination | Repair | Replication | Repressor | Reproduction | Resequencing | Reverse genetics | Reverse transcription | Riboswitch | Ribozyme | RNA | RNA editing | RNA interference | RNA-seq | RNA splicing | rRNA | Selection | Selective pressure | Sexual reproduction | Sickle cell disease | Silencing | Site-directed mutagenesis | SNP | Species | Synthetic biology | Trait | Transcription | Transctriptional control | Transgene | Transgenic organism | Translation | Translational control | Transposon | Trinucleotide repeat | tRNA | Wild-type | Wreck-and-check | Yeast two-hybrid | YFG | Current News Genetic Studies Genomic Studies Genetics Geek Humor Metagenomic Studies Resources | BLAST | EBI | Entrez | Evernote | GenBank | Geneious | Google Scholar | NCBI | Pfam | PDB | Rfam | PubMed | Twitter | Wikia | Wikimedia | Wikipedia | Student-generated questions Textbook problems & solutions Textbook issues, corrections and updates Wikipedia articles that need improvement FAQ Latest activity Category:Browse